


the best day (an mlb fic)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, dw, i had to write it, i love found family and slice of life so bad i LOVE IT, its all friendship, lat the very end tho, no beta we die like men, teenagers being teenagers, theyre just having fun, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: adrien, alya, marinette and nino are grouped together for a group project. so you know what that means.hanging out at adrien's house, that somehow leads to the best day of adrien's life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, all these are like mostly platonic except for djwifi, and hints of adrienette
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	the best day (an mlb fic)

“Okay now that you have your groups, you have until next Monday to submit your assignments on a topic of your group’s choice!” Miss Bustier announced over the shrill ringing of the school bell. “And you can do it any medium you want, but you need to have an accompanying write up!”

As the class started to pour out of the room, everyone finding their respective groups, Adrien and Nino turned around to look at the people sitting behind them, grinning ear to ear. Alya and Marinette, who were still packing up, were also smiling excitedly, and Alya leaned forward, smirking.

“Miss Bustier is so gonna regret grouping us together,” Alya laughed, and Marinette rolled her eyes, shoving Alya in the shoulder.

“Uh, some people want their grades to be good Alys,” Marinette teased, and Adrien nodded at her. Nino sighed, pulling out his phone and looked up at Marinette.

“So, we can video call today evening and figure out a basic plan so when we meet we have a plan of action, right?” he asked, looking expectantly at everyone else, who nodded in agreement. Alya leaned over her desk, peering into his phone as she knocked Nino’s cap slightly.

“Taking charge of things looks good on you Nino,” she said with a smirk, and Nino’s eyes flew wide open, laughing shyly as he scratched the back of his neck, cheeks flushed. In the background, however, Adrien and Marinette were booing.

“Ewwwwwwwww get a room,” Marinette groaned, cupping her hands over her mouth like a megaphone. Adrien was laughing along with her, glancing at her with a smile before turning to the couple, rolling his eyes.

“Have mercy on us single souls here,  _ please, _ ” he pleaded jokingly, dramatically leaning backwards on his desk. Nino just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. But Alya narrowed her eyes, leaning on her hand. 

“Well, now that situation isn’t our fault is it?” she said slyly, raising an eyebrow as she looked between the two of them. Adrien just tilted his head in confusion, oblivion to the comment’s implications. Implications that Marinette  _ very much  _ caught onto, and she glared at Alya, silently sending every indication of her annoyance at her best friend. 

“Anyway,” Nino said slowly, and everyone turned back to look at him, and he looked at Adrien. “Will your dad allow you to stay over at someone’ house for an extended time, if it means project work?” he asked, leaning towards Adrien.

Adrien just sighed sadly, looking ahead at his desk. “Not usually, and especially not such a big group,” he muttered, and everyone looked away, disappointed. But then he turned around slowly, with a playful and mischievous smirk. “Which is why I’m lucky enough that he is out of town for the next week along with Nathalie, and it's only the Gorilla and the house staff!”

Nino sat up, pumping his fist in the air in triumph. “Hell yeah, dude! We’re doing this!” he cheered, high-fiving Adrien while they both laughed. Alya rolled her eyes, laughing along with them as she punched Adrien’s shoulder lightly.

“Didn’t take you for a rulebreaker, Agreste,” she teased, and Adrien smirked, leaning against the back of his chair to face Alya properly. 

“I have many secrets you know nothing of, Cesaire,” he said as mysteriously as he could, and Marinette snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her sudden burst of laughter. He looked over his shoulder at Marinette, who’s cheeks were red as she tried to calm down, her eyes sparkling. His smirk softened into a warm smile as he looked at her, warmth settling in his chest. It had taken a few months, a lot of it filled with Marinette running away without a word from him whenever he approached, and the unspoken ‘statue incident’, but he was really happy at the place they were at. Sure, she still stammered and was slightly excitable around him, but they had actually fallen into a fun and sometimes competitive friendship. Not to mention, the same confidence Marinette often displayed was now also directed at him, and, who was he to lie? It looked really good on her. 

As Adrien was lost in his thoughts, Marinette wiped a stray tear from her eyes from all her laughing, and leaned on her hand, looking over at Alya. “I think a little productive mischief is long overdue,” she said curiously, and Nino whooped loudly, giving Marinette a fist-bump that they flared away from to come back to a high-five. 

“Project. Remember,” Aya said flatly, staring at the two who were in peals of laughter. “We’re not just messing around, Marinette you are aware of that more than anyone!”

Marinette took a couple deep breaths, controlling her laughter as she nodded, a sincere look returning to her eyes. “Yeah, yeah Alya. Fully aware,” she agreed, patting Alya’s shoulder comfortingly. She looked ahead at Adrien and Nino with an excited smile. “If we work and finish our work fast enough though, we’ll have more than enough time for some fun!” she said, winking.

Nino and Adrien turned to each other, fist-bumping in excitement, and even Alya laughed gleefully, wrapping her arm around Marinette’s shoulder. “Can’t lie with that logic,” she said through laughs, holding out her hand in the middle as she looked at her friends. “Let’s do this!”

The others looked and smiled at each other, placing their hands over Aya’s as they cheered, “Let’s do this!”

*

** *2 days later* **

“I still can’t believe I’m actually entering your house without having to fear your dad, or bribe your bodyguard,” Nino said in wonder, as he looked around at the foyer. Alya was standing beside him, chuckling quietly at Nino’s sheer wonder. Adrien laughed, holding the main door open as Marinette clambered up the stairs, clutching all their bags of material. He walked out slightly, reaching out to hold the bottom of one of the bags as she reached closer, allowing her to distribute some of the weight onto his arm so she could actually look up and smile warmly at him, panting slightly.

“Sure you don’t need help, Mari?” he asked gently, furrowing his eyebrows. Marinette’s cheeks blushed pink, but she laughed quietly, shaking her head as she walked through the door, and Adrien shut it behind her.

“Don’t worry Adrien, I’m tough,” Marinette declared through a wheeze. However, as soon as she said that, she tripped over her feet, her weight tipping forward, Marinette yelped, some of the things she had been carrying falling to the ground, and she shut her eyes, ready for the impact with the cold marble floors. 

But instead, she felt someone grab her waist, pulling her upright quickly. She opened her eyes slowly, and Adrien was smiling at her playfully, but his eyes showed some worry. “Sure about that part?” he asked teasingly.

Marinette resisted the small part of her that wanted to scream and crawl into a hole but also cheer at how close they were at that moment. Instead, she pushed him away, scoffing lightly, hands on her hips. “Just a temporary lapse, Agreste. I was telling the truth,” she said, rolling her eyes as she bent down to pick up everything.

Alya, who had been witnessing all of this with Nino, smiled knowingly from the first landing of the stairway. “Okay, if you two are done flirting,” she called out, and Adrien and Marinette turned to stare at her, both of them embarrassed. “We have a project to ace.”

The plan, as decided on video call 2 days ago (a video call that, of many other things, had also involved voice impressions, a prank call to the school, a doll being thrown out a window, and puns. So many puns), that they would dedicate 2 hours to the project, each of them tackling a different part of the assignment. The topic they had decided was ‘A Regular Day in Paris’, and they collectively agreed that the one medium that suited the most of their joint talents was a short film. Nino was in charge of the actual direction and filming of the short, Adrien would be helping him film and edit, as well as providing some background music to it. Marinette had made and provided the dolls and other props that they needed, as well as helping with the execution. All the while, Alya had volunteered to write the main report for their group. 

Thankfully, despite their various other shenanigans on call, they had also mapped out a basic outline for the film as well as a basic plan of action when it came to filming. So, those two hours breezed by, and everyone was able to do their bit of work to satisfaction. Nino had, reluctantly, agreed to not blasting Station Nation on Adrien’s speakers, instead resorting to some lo-fi beats that had them all relaxed enough to keep focusing. 

That wasn’t to say that there were  _ no _ hiccups in the filming.

“And so Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day yet again,” Nino read out of his script, knowing that the audio of the video wasn’t important, since the music would be playing over it anyway. Since this scene required both Ladybug and Chat Noir to be positioned in different ways fast, he had enlisted both Adrien and Marinette to help at this part. The only problem was…

“Well that was a paw-sitively purr-fect fight, don’t you think, Bugaboo?” Marinette said in an exaggerated deep voice as she moved the Chat Noir doll into position. This wouldn’t have been anything special, but for some reason, Adrien looked up, gaping. 

Before Nino could click ‘Record’ on his phone, Adrien moved the Ladybug doll he had been positioning, speaking in a shrill, high-pitched voice, “How many times have I said to not call me Bugaboo, you mangy alley cat?” 

Marinette laughed loudly, nose scrunching up as she tried to catch her breath. Nino turned to him, trying to tell him to move the doll back in place, but before anything, Marinette picked up the Chat Noir doll and stood him on top of the ‘Eiffel Tower’ (a tower made of macaron boxes from Marinette’s family’s bakery), and continued in her Chat Noir voice. “Mangy? You wound my chivalrous honour, M’lady.”

Adrien smirked, clearly up for the challenge Marinette had practically issued him, and he positioned the Ladybug doll next to ‘Chat’. “Oh please, you don’t have any honour to wound in the first place,” Adrien retorted in his Ladybug voice. Marinette giggled, smiling mischievously.

“Guys,” Nino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to regain control of the shoot. “Guys, we just have two more scenes with these guys. Can we please-” he started, but was interrupted by Adrien’s scandalised gasp as Marinette knocked the Chat Noir doll against the Ladybug one, essentially declaring war.

“Oh, it is  _ on _ ,” Adrien growled, and pretty soon, the two were fighting their dolls against the other, smacking and punting the other doll off of the props, both of them laughing maniacally as they gained upper hands on their opponents. All the while, Nino was just staring blankly at the wall, feeling increasingly numb to the excitement and fighting. 

“I’m not built for directing films,” he grumbled, reflecting on his life decisions as Marinette grabbed the Ladybug doll from Adrien’s hand and ran across the room. Adrien chased her, yelling after her to ‘DROP THE DOLL DUPAIN-CHENG!’ as they weaved through the room. Alya, who had been diligently writing all the while, looked up for the first time since 318 words ago, and narrowed her eyes at the two teens, Adrien now holding both dolls a foot over Marinette’s head as she tried to lunge for them. She sighed, looking back at Nino with a sympathetic smile. “How long did they last?” she asked, and Nino groaned, walking over and resting his head on her lap, hugging her waist.

“We were so close,” he mumbled, obviously being overdramatic about it. But Alya giggled, finding Nino’s pouting adorable, and she patted his head comfortingly, before calling out, “Okay you two, stop annoying each other like toddlers, and stop antagonising my boyfriend!” At that, Adrien and Marinette looked back at her, cheeks red with embarrassment at being called out by Alya for the second time that day, and they sheepishly repositioned the dolls for the needed scene, but not without shoving each other every now and then. Nino got up, looking at Alya fondly.

“What would I do without you?” he said sweetly, and Alya laughed, knocking his cap off his head. 

“You’d die, probably,” she laughed, pushing him off her lap. “Now finish the film, doofus.”

Eventually, after much effort and equal amounts of distractions (mostly caused by either Marinette or Adrien), the film was completely filmed, and when they finished, all four teenagers hugged and cheered. Nino loaded the clips onto his laptop editing software and promised to finish the remaining editing at home. So, of course, that meant it was time to have fun. 

“Hey Nino,” Adrien said, tossing a controller to his best friend. “I bet you can’t beat me at Mario Kart,” he challenged confidently. However, rather than him declining to play, claiming he knew he could beat him, Nino smirked, jumping onto the couch, holding out his hand to Adrien smugly. 

“Bring it, dude,” he replied, and Adrien stepped back, eyes wide open in surprise. In the background, Alya was cheering loudly, hands cupped over her mouth. 

“You go, babe! Make me proud!” she was shouting. Marinette, who was playing one of the arcade games in Adrien’s room beside her, was laughing loudly as she tried to keep playing pinball. But as soon as Nino turned to look at her, her smile faded into a stern look, and the two nodded solemnly, before Nino turned again to face Adrien.

“What was that about?” Adrien asked, looking between the two in confusion. Nino just smirked, leaning into the couch. 

“Get ready to eat digital dust, pretty boy,” Nino said plainly, and Adrien just rolled his eyes, picking up his controller.

8 races, a lot of swearing, a healthy amount of yelling and shoving, as well as one attempted sabotage later, Nino fell back down onto the couch, pumping his fist in victory as he was declared the winner. Adrien, on the other hand, sank to the ground, clutching his head. 

“Oh yeah baby! I won!” Nino cheered loudly, and Alya ran over, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“My champion,” she mused, and Nino blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

Adrien was still on the ground, now lying face-first on the floor, groaning. In his peripheral vision, he saw someone sit down beside him, and he turned his head to see Marinette lying down the same way he was, smiling sympathetically at him. 

“How you doing, bub?” She asked softly, smiling gently. Adrien groaned again, turning so he was facing the floor completely. 

“I’m leaving this country, and I’m never returning,” he mumbled into the floorboards, and Marinette giggled, poking his shoulder.

“Come on, Adrien. You lose to me all the time, what’s new this time?” she teased, and Adrien turned to glare at her.

“I lose to you at Mecha Strike,” Adrien clarified, and Marinette leaned away, surprised at him actually admitting it. “But I’m the Mario Kart champion!”

“Yeah, sorry about that dude,” Nino said with a short laugh, holding out his hand in front of Adrien’s face. Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling as he let Nino pull him up. Marinette, too, got up from the floor, sitting on the arm of the chair Alya was sitting on. Nino and Adrien sank into the couch diagonally ahead of them, and Nino looked over at Adrien guiltily. “I should have confessed something first,” he said, and Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“Confessed what?” Adrien asked, and Nino sighed, looking over at Marinette, who was laughing quietly.

“I've played a lot of Mario Kart against Marinette over the years, so I’m kind of a pro,” Nino fessed up, and Adrien stared at him wide-eyed., glancing over to Marinette. 

“Wait, really?” he asked incredulously, and Marinette laughed loudly, nodding.

“We would meet almost every day anyway,” she said, pointing to Nino. “So every weekend we made it a point to play at least 2 hours of Mario Kart together.”

“Whoa,” Alya chimed in, looking at Adrien. “I keep forgetting Marinette and Nino have known each other longer than they have known either of us.”

“You didn’t think my old crush on ‘Nette just came out of nowhere, did you?” Nino asked with a laugh, and Alya looked away thoughtfully, and shrugged. 

“Huh, I guess you’ve got a point there,” she said, before smirking at Nino. “I guess I should be thankful, because we may never have gotten together if you never had a crush on Marinette here!”

Nino and Adrien laughed at that, and Marinette groaned in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands. “I hate it here,” she mumbled into her hands, and Adrien laughed, before getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

“So,” he announced. “Who wants pizza?”

*

“I want to marry this pizza,” Marinette sighed, as she finished off her last slice. “Like, this is not a joke, guys. I know I’m not finding love this lifetime so I think this pizza is the one.”

Alya laughed, shaking her head. “Well, then I’ll be your maid of honour girl, as well as the one to write an article about it,” she said, and Marinette leaned to rest her head on Alya’s shoulder.

Nino raised his hand excitedly. “Oh my god, can I officiate?” he asked excitedly, and Alya looked over to stare at him in amusement. 

“You don't know how to,” she stated, and Nino shook his head, leaning forward.

“It’s super easy, just get it from a website!”

“Wha-Nino?! I’m not letting you marry our friend with a certificate from a shady website!” 

“Why not?”

“We can take her to Vegas for that.”

Marinette gasped, smacking Alya’s shoulder, and Alya cupped Marinette’s cheeks, squishing them together. Adrien, however, narrowed his eyes and looked over at Marinette.

“Why did you say that?” he asked quietly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, her laughter dying down. “Say what?”

“That you know you aren’t finding love in this lifetime?”

Marinette’s smile faded, and she leaned back into her seat, shrugging. “I don’t know that, no one does,” she said quietly, smiling wistfully at Adrien. “I’m just saying that cuz that’s how I feel right now. But, I have no clue what the future holds. Hell, I don’t know what tomorrow is gonna bring! I could get akumatised tomorrow, for all I know!” She said, flailing her hands. “You never really know what small thing could impact things ahead.”

Alya nodded slowly as silence fell over the group, and she raised her finger, a shy smile on her lips. “We live our lives in smaller fictions, each with their own endings. Endings that make up the story of our lives,” she said quietly, and everyone looked over at her in awe.

“Whoa Alya,” Marinette whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “That’s beautiful.”

“Yeah babe,” Nino said, struck with awe. “I knew you were good with words, but that blew me away.”

“Oh, it, it wasn’t me,” Alya stammered, uncharacteristically shy. “I used to read a lot in my old school, before I found my friends there. So, I remember reading this from somewhere. It’s by, uh,” she mumbled, tapping her finger to her chin, but she looked up in confusion. “I don’t remember who said it.”

The four were silent for a bit, before Adrien looked at her, a small smile on his lips. “Then from now on, you said it. To us, at least.”

The group settled into a comfortable silence, the tides of their last conversation receding into a warm coating. It was only broken by Alya laughing quietly, looking over at Adrien.

“Imagine if your dad walked in right now,” she mused, and Adrien’s eyes flew wide open in restrained fear. “Like, what would he say when he sees that, not only did you sneak in 3 friends, but you are also eating pizza?”

“Honestly, I can’t even begin to think about it, I’d probably wish Chat Noir were around to cataclysm me,” he sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I’d probably never be able to leave this house again.”

Alya walked over to pat Adrien’s head in pity, but Nino laughed, sitting up.

“Don’t worry dude,” Nino said, pointing to Marinette, who was already groaning. “I’m pretty sure Marinette could talk him out of it. In fact, I’m positive she could talk your dad into letting you go anywhere you want, if she really,  _ really _ , tried.”

“Nino, I swear, stop exaggerating,” Marinette grumbled, and everyone looked at her. “I haven’t done it in years, so you shouldn’t raise people’s hopes.”

“Done what?” Alya asked curiously, but Nino ignored him, pointing at Marinette.

“Then how do explain you talking Gabriel Agreste into letting Adrien come to New York with us?” he asked pointedly, and Adrien sat up, eyebrows raised in shock.

“Wait, that was because of you, Mari?” he asked, clearly surprised. Marinette sighed, looking over at Adrien and nodded slowly, flashing a small smile. Adrien let out a surprised laugh, heart swelling at the fact that one of the best weeks of his life had happened because of the amazing girl sitting in front of him.

Nino, on the other hand, smirked in satisfaction. “So, you haven’t lost the skill, clearly,” he said, and Marinette rolled her eyes. Alya groaned, shaking Nino’s shoulder.

“What skill??” she pleaded, and Nino laughed, getting up so Alya could sit in his place, and so he could face the three, of whom Marinette was sinking into her seat, hiding her face. 

“So, before you, Alya, the light of my life and my days, and you, Adrien, my best bro, entered our lives,” Nino started, and Alya sighed, rolling her eyes in endearment. “Me and Marinette just had each other to survive in this cold, harsh world.”

“You’re making it sound way more dramatic than it was Nino,” Marinette mumbled, unable to hide the fact that she was smiling. “Plus, we also had Kim.”

“Oh yeah,” Nino whispered, before shaking his head. “And what were three kids, bored out of their minds, to do?” Nino paused for dramatic effect, seeing that Alya and Adrien were leaning forward, completely engaged. Marinette, however, was just hiding her face. He smirked, continuing, “Well, we got into mischief.”

“And while Nino and Kim had their stupid dares and escapades that were almost always breaking a rule,” Marinette cut in, rolling her eyes at Nino, smiling now. “Guess who would end up having to be the one to talk us out of trouble?” she said, pointing at herself.

Alya gasped, looking at Marinette in a mixture of surprise and admiration. “No way,” she laughed out, and Marinette nodded, laughing quietly too.

“You should’ve seen her, Alya,” Nino said, smiling widely. “Even though Officer Raincomprix saw us every few days, she was  _ still  _ able to talk us out of anything!”

“What, Alya? Don’t you believe I’m capable of that?” Marinette asked teasingly, but Alya shook her head, laughing loudly as she walked over to Marinette. 

“No, cuz, I was that person for my friends in my old school too!” she shouted, and Marinette gasped, jumping up to grab Alya’s shoulders. 

“Wait, really?” Marinette laughed out, and when Alya nodded vigorously, the two of them shouted, jumping in excitement.

“You have no idea what trouble I’ve had to talk my friends out of, Marinette,” Alya gasped, and Marinette laughed, shaking her head.

“Honestly, I think I can,” she sighed, and Alya and she laughed once again.

Adrien looked over at Nino, the infectious laughter reaching him too. “Did she really talk you guys out of everything?” he asked incredulously, and Nino nodded, his smile bright.

“She was like a Silvertongue, I swear,” Nino laughed out. “It made me her number one fan!”

Adrien gasped dramatically, shoving Nino in the shoulder. “Oi! I claimed the title of Mari’s number one fan before you!” 

Nino rolled his eyes, jumping up. “Well then, partner,” he said, and Marinette and Alya turned to look at the two. “Looks like we will have to fight to the death!” he yelled, lunging at Adrien, who jumped away, laughing as he ran across his room, Nino chasing him. All the way, Marinette and Alya were tearing up in laughter at the situation, their stomachs hurting. 

Eventually, though, the night grew closer and that meant Nino, Marinette and Alya had to leave, and Adrien would be left in his large room, alone once again. Marinette saw the flash of sadness in his eyes, and glanced around the room, her eyes catching on just the solution. She nudged Alya in the side, pointing to what she had spotted, and Alya nodded, walking up to Adrien.

“Hey, Agreste,” Alya said, and Adrien rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “You almost forgot the most important part of hanging out with friends.”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “I, I did?”

Marinette appeared from behind him, having procured the polaroid camera that had been perched on one of his shelves, and she pulled him close by the shoulders. “Picture time!”

Nino turned around and smiled gleefully, sidling up close to Alya and pressed his face against hers. “Oh yeah! How could we forget!”

Adrien laughed loudly, their heart warming at how  _ loved _ he felt at that moment, how this was the most he had felt at home in his house in a while. Marinette smiled warmly at him, holding out the camera and pointing it at them, clicking the picture. 

And sure, it was hazy, and not the best composition. And Alya was laughing at a face Nino was making, and Adrien wasn’t even looking at the camera, his eyes on Marinette. But he had never seen a better picture. 

*

That night, at patrol, Ladybug was still filled with happiness. But, so was Chat Noir, she noticed, who was humming softly to himself, the smile not leaving his face.

“Good day, Kitty?” she asked, smiling warmly. Chat Noir laughed, a sound that was so much happier than Ladybug had heard in a while.

“The best day,” he whispered, and Ladybug smiled, filled with warmth.

“What did you do?” she asked, and he looked up, pure, unadulterated joy in his eyes.

“I spent the day with my family,” he said softly, looking out at the beautiful Parisian skyline.

_ Yeah, that sounded just right. _

**********

Adrien leaned against the glass window pane of his New York apartment, his breath fogging up the glass. He used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses in the process, in an attempt to release the tension. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop the memories of that battle, that reveal, the aftermath… they wouldn’t stop haunting him.

Even 7 years later.

He sighed, walking over to where he had left his wallet, opening it and pulling out a now worn-out polaroid picture. The one taken on the best day of his life. The day he spent with his real family. 

Alya, Nino and Marinette. 

His hero partners, even though he didn’t know it back then.

The bad memories were strong, the one of his father particularly sharp, but the strongest memory wasn’t bad. It was the exact opposite.

7 years was too long. Too long for him to have stayed away, to have left Paris.

7 years was too long having not spoken to his best friends.

Adrien sighed, smiling wistfully at the now film-damaged memories of that day. The filming, the video games, the stories, the conversations. The feeling. 

Paris held a lot of bad memories. It held the memory of his father being Hawkmoth. It held the memory of what really happened to his mother. It held so much pain that, till that day, Adrien had been running away.

But he was done running away. He had to make his way back home one day.

Clutching the polaroid to his chest, after looking at it one last time, Adrien gulped, booking a one-way ticket back to Paris.

_ Marinette, Nino, Alya. He was coming back home, if they still wanted him around. _

_ He didn’t want to run away from that feeling of home anymore. _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont know what this is either but, i love slice of life and found family so,,,,,,,,, yeah  
> hope you guys did like it tho! it's just a one shot, but the ending is open ahahahah let me know what you guys thought!  
> comments/kudos SUPER appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: thirteen-beaxhes / mqrinette  
> twitter: selomaspades


End file.
